Extraordinarily Ordinary
by fightonthepromenade
Summary: David Karofsky is not gay. It is all Hummel's fault. Always Kurt Hummel. But when slushie-ing Santana opens pandora's box, things get clearer and Dave isn't sure he likes that. Mostly a friendship fic for Santana and Karofsky. Eventual Kurtofsky...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

"$2.79"

The cashier's voice shook Dave out of his thoughts as he grabbed his wallet from the pocket of his letterman jacket and paid for the slushie.

"Haven't seen you here in a while," the cashier remarked as he took the bills Dave had handed him.

"Yeah. I just got tired of them for a bit I guess," he said, remembering the stinging of his eyes when he himself was slushied only a few months ago.

"Well good to see you again. Have a nice day," said the cashier as he handed Dave his change and a receipt.

Dave knodded and thought to himself, '_He is the only one who would be happy to see me buy a slushie'_. He exited the 7-11 and walked out to Azimo's car.

"Yeah dude!" Azimo said as Dave opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat. "We are back in business. Lopez won't know what hit her!"

"Do we really need to do this?" Dave asked quietly as Azimo put the car in gear and pulled out onto the road.

"Hell yeah we do man. Don't puss out on me. We got to keep those glee kids in line. Show them that no one is safe in Homo Explosion."

Dave couldn't help but think that Homo Explosion sounded like an indie gay action flick. He could even star in it. No. He wasn't gay. Or was he? Ever since that day in the locker room with Hummel he just didn't know. Somewhere deep inside he always knew something about him was different. He pushed Hummel without knowing why he really wanted to. It wasn't until they both in that locker room, screaming in each other's faces that something clicked inside him and he cracked, reaching out to Hummel in the only way he could think of at the time. But that didn't mean he liked Hummel or anything or that he was even gay. One kiss didn't mean anything. And Hummel was so girly anyway it couldn't really count as kissing a guy so it didn't matter. Did it?

"Earth to Karofsky! You with me, man?"

"Yeah," Dave answered still a little caught up in his mind. "Let's do this."

He still didn't understand why he had to slushie Santana. Even after his arm reached out, letting the cold, chunky substance fly from the cup and toward her face, he still didn't get it. He didn't even understand why they had to slushie anyone to begin with, but he had to admit that he used to get a thrill. It wasn't even seeing the shocked faces of his victims that thrilled him. It was the praise he received from his fellow team mates afterward. Slushie-ing was the only thing he was ever praised for. He was a good hockey player back during his sophomore year, but his dad never noticed. He always said that Dave could improve his game. Skate harder. Be faster. It wasn't that his parent didn't love him because they did. They just always thought that Dave could be …better. Dave had finally given up on hockey and picked up football in the hopes he would be a little bit better and finally earn his parents attention, but he was wrong again. They hadn't even gone to the championship game. The only time Dave's dad showed concerned was that day in the principal's office. After Dave had threatened Kurt…

He didn't mean it. Kurt just made him so angry! There was Hummel, walking around with his gay pride _taunting_ Dave. Dave couldn't be gay. He _wouldn't_ be gay. It would just be one more thing his parents would be disappointed about. Last year his cousin had a baby and his aunt had been flaunting the grandmother card ever since then. After they visited the hospital to see the baby for the first time, Dave's mother mentioned how she couldn't wait to be a grandmother, but that didn't mean he needed to go off make that a reality just yet. He didn't think anything of it at the time, but ever since the kiss when Kurt Hummel flitted across Dave's mind all he could think of was the disappointed look his mother would have if he told her he was gay and wouldn't have grandchildren.

Which is why Dave Karofsky was most certainly not gay. He dated girls! He even got to second base with a couple of them. So what if he spent the time thinking about wanting to play XBOX whenever he would make out with a girl. That just meant that he hadn't found the one yet. Right? Though there was that one time he thought of Kurt when he was making out with one of the girls from the Cheerios. He had forgotten her name, but it was totally her fault because she insisted that they listened to music when making out and one day '_4 Minutes_' came onto the shuffle on her iPod. Dave couldn't help but think of the time that Kurt and Mercedes had done the number when they were both Cheerios. Kurt looked so gay dancing around the gym and singing, his Cheerio uniform fitting him in a way that was very flattering on his small lanky frame as his hips swayed to the beat of the music… But David Karofsky was not gay! It was Hummel's fault for being so girly. This was why Dave gave him such a hard time. He hated Kurt for making him even think about other boys that way. Well, technically not other _boys_. It was just Hummel. Always. Fucking. Hummel. The shoves and the slushies were Dave's way of punishing Kurt. If Dave had to suffer then so did Hummel.

Still as he slushied Santana and walked away he could help but feel… sorry. After he got back to the rest of his team mates he was once again met with pats on the back and praise for his aim. This time he didn't feel good about the praise though. After all the slushies he had dealt out to the glee club members he felt sorry about _this one._


	2. Chapter 2

David Karofsky never thought a simple slushie could escalate his life in the way it had. As it turns out, hitting Santana in the face with that slushie put Dave on her radar and he quickly found out that being on her radar was not a place you really wanted to be. Since that last slushie incident, Dave's life had taken a turn for the… Well to put it simply… Gayer.

Santana had an 'excellent' gaydar as she liked to say, but it was more probable that Dave was just terrible at being straight. But that didn't mean he was gay. None of the girls in Lima did it for him. So what if he tried looking at guys to entertain the idea of him being gay. Truth was Evans didn't do anything for him either. So as far as Dave was concerned the jury was still out on his sexuality. Though he would be lying if he denied the fluttering his stomach felt when he saw Kurt during that weird concert thing the Glee club had put on. He also couldn't deny how it sank when he realized that Kurt wasn't alone. But that still didn't mean he was gay. Dave just felt bad for how he treated Kurt. Right? And his talk about pumping iron was in _no way_ an indication to Kurt that Dave had been trying to bulk up and remove some of the chub that Hummel found so repulsive. Dave was just trying to prove that he was still the top dog and he could beat them both down easily with his friend 'The Fury'. Gay was not an adjective to describe Dave Karofsky.

It wasn't until Santana approached Dave that his façade began to crumble. She knew. She _knew_! How could Lopez know when Dave still wasn't even sure himself? Those few short moments when Santana laid David's future out on the table for the both of them to see were some of the most painful Dave had ever experienced. It was painful because it was true. And it was the first time he acknowledged that truth. He could see his life before him so neatly wrapped and utterly sad. A house, a wife, two kids and a secret rendezvous with guy he met at a bar and little quick bathroom stall 'lovin'. He felt his world tumble down around him until Santana's last words had sunk in. "We play on the same team." The idea that David's heart lifted at her confession was too gay for Dave to even think about figuratively, but he couldn't help but feel a small burden shift as he realized that he wasn't alone.

From that moment Santana had taken Dave under her wing. In no way was Santana a great closeted gay mentor, but for now she would do because whether they would admit it or not neither of them wanted to leave the safety of their closet for the scary outside world. Neither of them wanted to leave because they both knew that once they did, they would still be alone.

Santana, of course, had her secret motives, but Dave didn't mind going with it as long as she kept her mouth shut and smiled like a good beard girlfriend should. Of course Santana had her own conditions. Dave had to join her stupid anti-bullying group and run to be her prom King. Admittedly, Dave was not excited about the idea of the 'Bully Whips', but at the mention of bringing Kurt back, Dave couldn't lie to himself anymore. He wanted Kurt Hummel back at McKinley. But that still didn't mean he was gay.

The moment finally came though and Dave would be damned if it wasn't the gayest coming to terms he had ever heard of. He couldn't help it though. As he sat there in the auditorium with Santana while Kurt Hummel pranced around in that fucking shirt, Dave had come to a serious realization. As Rachel ran out onto the stage and joined the New Directions for the end of their number, with Lady Gaga's lyrics of being born a certain way and with Kurt Hummel shimmy up on stage with a devious smile and being so fucking proud of himself and the person he was….The only thing that David Karofsky could think was '_Shit…I'm gay.'_

It figures that the thing to make Dave realize his sexuality would be triggered by a fucking Lady Gaga song. If that wasn't gay, then Dave was straight and at this point he was pretty sure he was gay. His dreams were taunted with visions of Kurt Hummel. But not in a dirty way… No. Not a dirty way. But David could not get the boy out of his mind. It plagued him. The fact that Kurt Hummel was there all along and the only thing Dave ever did was push him around and call him rude names. It wasn't fair to either of them, but especially Kurt. The boy never deserved to be treated that way and the fact that David had been pushing away the one person who could understand him. That hurt Dave too.

Dave sat bolt upright in his bed after being awoken from yet another dream starring Kurt Hummel. And those were not tears coming from eyes. He needed to keep the boy safe. There was no question. Dave would do anything to make sure nothing would harm Kurt in those hallways. But sadly David couldn't keep Kurt safe from everything.

It had all been going well… Minus Dave's slight detour with his heart-felt apology in the middle of the hallway. He was sure no one saw him crying like a pansy, but he would be lying if he said that in that moment he truly cared if anyone saw him. Things were going well. Even if Hummel didn't fully forgive Dave, the boy didn't hate him either. A small bridge was being built and Dave was actually able to enjoy himself at Prom. That was until shit went down. And by shit going down, that means the entire school plotting against Kurt to humiliate him. As Dave sat there on stage with that stupid crown sitting on his stupid head, he felt like a dick for not knowing that this was going down behind their backs. It was his job to keep Kurt Hummel safe. He had a duty! But apparently you cannot protect someone from everything and as Kurt Hummel walked back into the gymnasium and out onto the stage Dave began to doubt that Kurt even needed to be protected. The young man stood there with tear stained eyes and a proud smile as he accepted the crown and played it up to their peers. Dave stood ready to be at Kurt's side to protect him from anything else that was going to go down that night until Kurt's whispered words reached his ear. "Come out. Make a difference."

In that moment the world stilled and there was only Dave and Kurt. Dave imagined his cookie cutter life that Santana had told him about and mentally ripped it away to substitute it with his new future. It was a future where he was out and proud and even though people cared and were disgusted, Dave honestly didn't give a fuck. He had a faceless boy on his arm and he could literally feel his heart swell with love for a man he didn't even know the name of and before Dave realized it, his future was exactly how it had been before. A house and two kids, but no wife. Only a husband. _This could be real… If I want it. _The thought hit Dave and he was about to go for it, until the world began turning again and it was no longer just him and Kurt. He could see the faces of his classmates standing around staring. He could see the look on his mother and father's faces. He could see the repulsed faces of every stranger that would pass by him and that unnamed boy that he loved so much.

"I can't."

And with those words David Karofsky ran out of the gymnasium with no one to chase after him.

**A/N: Okay... So nothing really original so far, but I had this idea in my head of continuing the story. It would play out in the summer and deal with a Santana/Dave friendship, but ultimately a Kurt/Dave friendship(possible relationship). These past two chapters were needed because I really wanted to get in Dave's head and see where he is coming from and also because the idea of him realizing his sexuality during the Born This Way performance is an idea that I really want to be canon... So Should I continue? Any and all reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's hot as balls out here," Dave groaned as he fanned himself ineffectually with a napkin. It was nearing the end of the summer, and the heat was reaching uncomfortable temperatures. Mix that with the unpleasant feeling of dread for the new school year and it made it hard for Dave to be in a good mood at all let alone want to be out in public with his 'girlfriend'. "Can't we go inside? Or somewhere better. Like _home._"

"Shut it Karofsky. If we want to be seen as McKinley's hetero _it_ couple we need to be seen all over town doing things other couples do," Santana said as she picked up her iced mocha latte. The _Lima Bean_ was very crowded today and Santana only saw it as an opportunity to flaunt their terribly fake relationship around. She had been doing that a lot lately. Their senior year at McKinley was coming up and she seemed to be enjoying her closet just as much as Dave was enjoying his, which in all reality meant no enjoyment at all. It had gotten better though. The pain Dave felt wasn't as bad as it once had been. He had learned to deal with it and oddly enough he was sure that having Santana there to understand exactly what he was going through helped. They had built a lovely, symbiotic, beard relationship that they relied on to keep their sanity. Hiding themselves was beginning to get difficult for both of them to do on their own. It was so much easier to hide behind someone else. Now the pain Dave felt was lessened. His burden a little lighter… it was only a dull ache instead of an agonizing wound. But sometimes he wondered if it was even worth it or if their peers could still tell that something was off about the duo.

"Do you even think this is working?" Dave asked breaking the tense banter.

"I have to hope it is. Why?" she replied as she set her coffee cup down and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder… Why should we go through all of this trouble? I mean. We could just not date anyone… Pretend relationship or a real one. Just hang below the radar until we can get out of this shithole town."

"But what if one of us can't get out?" She asked solemnly. Her expression turned very serious. Usually Santana wore a constant 'bitch please' expression, but over the summer their chats had reached unknown territories and Dave had seen a side of Santana that he was certain no one else had seen. He was also certain that Santana had gotten a glimpse of the same side of Dave. He got it then. Their relationship wasn't only to hide. It was to prepare. After a moment Santana looked back up at Dave with her signature bitch smile in place. "All of this is for you baby," she joked. The moment had passed and Dave was glad for it. As much as he had grown to like Santana he couldn't even begin to think of starting another serious conversation with her. Least of all here at the Lima Bean.

"Good. If this is for me you need to start trying harder. As much as I adore your company, it is a lot harder to pretend I am attracted to you than I thought it would be," Dave joked.

"Asshole. Half of McKinley wants this and you are lucky enough to see it on a semi regular basis…And all you think about are boys."

"I don't think about boys," Dave quickly replied looking around to make sure no one was close enough for them to hear their conversation.

"Right… And I don't think about girls."

"You don't think about girls. You think about _a _girl."

"Shut it," Santana snapped. It hadn't taken Dave very long figure it out. In fact he didn't even have to do any work. Santana called him one night, crying. Dave knew he could blame her pms for the emotional outbreak, but her emotional rant had gone down a path Dave never imagined it would. It started out simple enough. Blah, blah, 'cramps suck'. Blah, blah, 'I am so bloated I can't even fit into my fat pants. Blah, blah 'I am breaking out more than Jacob Ben Israel's back'. Just as Dave's eyes began to ache from all the rolling they were doing, the conversation had shifted…"_She'll never love me."_ It was a soft and desperate voice filled with heartache. Before he knew it, Dave knew a good number of Santana's secrets. How she hid her love for Brittany. All of her dreams of leaving Lima and being able to admit who she was. The fear she had of disappointing her father if she came out of the closet. Dave knew exactly how Santana felt because her fears were basically a reflection of his own and that was unsettling to say the least. From that moment on he knew that deep down Santana needed him and that he needed her. She was the only person who could even begin to understand what he was going through. "_I kissed Kurt Hummel."_ He hadn't meant to admit this secret to her. He actually had never meant to tell that secret to anyone, but before he knew it the words had left his mouth and they were hanging in the air. They sat together on the phone talking about random things for another hour. At the time Dave was pretty sure she didn't mean to admit her feelings about Brittany, but now that he thought about it… She may have meant to without knowing it. He was beginning to learn how detrimental harboring those kinds of feelings could be. Not that he had those feelings for anyone. He could just see how Santana was taking it. And she wasn't taking it well.

"She back with Wheels?"

"No. Not yet anyways."

"What? You think he has spent all summer plotting ways to get her back?"

"I don't think so. But she wants to go back," Santana said softly into her coffee cup. "She told me."

Dave could hear her voice break at the last three words, and like a good friend he ignored the heartbreak that was evident in them. "It will all work out," he stated simply.

"You really think that?" she asked, her voice dripping with cynicism.

"No. But I have to or I may go crazy," he states simply. He usually doesn't put it all out there for Santana. He usually hides away and rubs her back and offers comforting words to ease the pain of heartbreak. But this little thought… This little tidbit. He knows it is risky, but he has come to realize he would do just about anything to make sure Santana doesn't hurt. He can only fix so much, but he has come to depend on helping her. It keeps his mind off of other things.

That is… Until said other things walks out the door of the Lima Bean and onto the patio.

Dave would be lying if he said that Kurt Hummel didn't take his breath away… But his entire life was built on lies so what was adding one more to the pile?

The boy stood there alone, awkwardly looking around for an empty table or maybe someone in particular. Kurt's eyes slowly glazed over the patio and Dave looked away quickly before their eyes met.

"Shit," he muttered quietly under his breath.

"What's your problem?" Santana asked with an odd, but concerned expression.

"Nothing," Dave said quickly. But he was too late. Santana had turned her head and had seen Kurt walk over to an empty table and sit down with his coffee and a book.

"Oh," she said knowingly. Dave still hadn't admitted anything to her, not that he had anything to admit, but Santana had a way of understanding things that Dave still wasn't sure about. He never thought to question her about it. Quite honestly he was scared to know.

"I'm ready to go if you are," she said quietly.

"Yes please," Dave groaned as they both stood up and headed for the exit. For a moment he thought that Santana would push him to talk to Kurt. She pushed him into a fake relationship. She pushed him into the Bully Whips. She pushed him into running for Prom King. Why not? But they had an understanding between them. They didn't push when it came to certain things. Dave never pushed Santana any time Brittany was brought up and Santana knew never to push where Kurt Hummel was involved.

"Kurt Hummel! I haven't seen you all summer! How are you?"

_That bitch._

Dave watched in slight horror as Santana walked over to Kurt sitting at his table reading his book.

"Satan! I mean Santana! How are you?"

"I am lovely. Just getting coffee with my boyfriend." Dave couldn't help but notice her volume rise at the horrific word. Dave stood back and sighed.

"He seems thrilled about that," Kurt stated tersely.

Santana just smiled and pulled Dave closer to her side, taking his hand in hers. "S'up Hummel?" Dave asked. _Wow. That was eloquent! What next, a 3 syllable word?_

"Riveting conversationalist as always Karofsky," Kurt replied softly.

As if the fates hated Dave, Santana's phone began to blast the newest Katy Perry song. "I will be right back you guys. Gotta take this!" she said as she silenced her phone and began talking to the person on the other end of the line in Spanish. This recent development left Dave standing awkwardly and Kurt looking up at him expectantly.

Just as Dave was about to turn around and head after Santana, Kurt spoke up. "No one believes it you know."

"No one believes it or _you_ don't believe it?" Dave dared to ask.

"I don't understand why you are punishing yourself this way."

"No. You don't understand do you?" Dave tested. He had tried. He really tried and had actually been doing well. He didn't want to scare Kurt anymore, but something about Kurt's tone and attitude always challenged Dave in the cruelest ways possible.

"Please then. Explain why you have to act like you are dating one of the bitchiest girls in all of McKinley? You could have picked some random freshman or sophomore."

"Why does it matter that it was Santana?"

"She just doesn't seem good for you. You were turning over a new leaf and becoming a better person. I just fear that her negative ways can impact you too."

"Santana has been the best person at helping me through all of this," Dave states simply.

"Oh," Kurt replies with an odd look in his eyes. "You actually …_talk_ to Santana?"

"Yeah. She gets it. She doesn't judge me …Too hard at least. We understand each other."

"Oh," Kurt simply states again.

"You've been saying that a bit Hummel."

"Forgive me. I am just shocked."

"Shocked? Why?" Dave asked.

"I just… I figured if you needed anybody. To talk to, I mean. I thought… Well I thought you would come to me," Kurt says a little too softly. Dave is confused. Why does Kurt sound hurt?

"No offense Kurt, but why would I talk to you?"

"Because, Dave. I can understand you."

"Santana understands me just fine," Daves says putting infliction on his words in hopes of getting the message across to Kurt.

Kurt stares at Dave for a minute. "Oh!" he says after a while, with a look of realization crossing his features. Dave didn't feel it was any of his business to semi-out Santana that way, but stuff came out around Kurt Hummel… Well everything except Dave.

"Yeah," They stood there awkwardly for a moment while Kurt processed this information.

"I suspected."

"Of course you did Kurt," Dave answers with a smirk.

"You keep doing that. Calling me Kurt."

"And you are calling me Dave."

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "I guess I am."

Dave stood there awkwardly, yet again. He seemed to be in a constant state of awkwardness around Kurt Hummel.

"I forgive you, you know."

"What?" Dave asked stupidly.

"Last year. When you apologized. I told you that I knew you were sorry, but I never said that I forgave you. It has actually been bothering me lately that I didn't say it and I can only imagine how it was bothering you."

Dave actually had thought about it and had brought it up once over the summer with Santana. She had told him to forget about it and he thought he had, but he didn't realize just how much he needed Kurt to say those words until he said them.

"Thanks," Dave said simply. It seemed trite, but he honestly couldn't come up with any other word.

"No problem," Kurt said with the hint of a smile. "I say we go into our senior year as friends. It would be easier to run the PFFLAG meetings if we were on good speaking terms anyway."

"Yeah. I think I can handle that," Dave said smiling at Kurt. They were there for a moment just smiling at each other. As friends. Dave had never thought he and Kurt would get to this point. He had never…

"Hey!" Blaine said as he approached the table Kurt was sitting at. He leaned down and placed a small peck of a kiss on Kurt's cheek before sitting opposite of him at the table.

"Blaine. David," Kurt said as he stated their names and pointed between the two boys. "I realize you both have met on several occasions, but those weren't on particularly good terms if my memory serves me correct."

"No they weren't," Blaine stated curtly with a hint of something in his eyes as he looked David over.

"Hey!" Dave said lamely.

"Hey Karofsky," Blaine replied back putting emphasis on Dave's last name.

"Dave and I were just talking about starting up a new chapter of PFFLAG at McKinley," Kurt says excitedly not noticing the stares Blaine was sending Dave's way.

"Yeah? Is that really such a good idea with all the bullying and homophobia at your school?" Blaine asked. Dave's blood boiled. The pretty boy was beginning to get on his nerves. And fast.

"Hey! Sorry that took so long. We've gotta run. Nice to see you again Kurt. Tweeze!" Santana said as she hurriedly rushed up to Dave and grabbed his hand to pull him along and out the exit.

Once they were out of the Lima Bean and heading toward Dave's jeep, Dave turned to Santana and said, "Tweeze?"

"What? I am hoping if I say it enough he will listen to me."

"You are priceless," he states with a laugh.

"And you love it!" she smiles back.

They finally get to Dave's jeep and once they are inside Santana turns to him with a solemn expression. "It sucks doesn't it?"

"What sucks?" Dave asks, though he is pretty sure the question she is asking.

"Watching someone you love in the arms of another."

"I am not in love with Kurt Hummel," Dave persists.

"No. You aren't," Santana says without any conviction to her voice.

Dave finally pulls out of the Lima Bean parking lot and onto the road to drive Santana home. He sits in the driver's seat as Santana hums along to the radio and he is left to his thoughts.

He doesn't love Kurt Hummel… But if he did, then the answer to Santana's question would have definitely been a 'Yes'.


End file.
